


rosy love.

by hyeongwons



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, Dork Okumura Rin, Elf, F/M, Flower Romance, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Magic, Minor Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Princes & Princesses, Red Rose, Rin - Freeform, Romance, Roses, Royalty, Satan - Freeform, Teen Romance, ao no exorcist - Freeform, blue exorcist - Freeform, moriyama - Freeform, okumura - Freeform, rin okumura x shiemi moriyama - Freeform, rin x shiemi, rinshi, rinshie, shiemi - Freeform, shy shiemi, witty rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongwons/pseuds/hyeongwons
Summary: in which shiemi moriyama and rin okumura live in an alternate universe where rin is a rebellious, angsty and witty elf prince, and shiemi is a calm, reserved, and quiet gardener for his family. oneshot!





	rosy love.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i'm using an old account that someone very kind has decided to gift to me, so that's why you might see alot of kpop fanfictions back there lmao. i'm a new admin, and i'll mostly be writing anime stuff! this is my first time ever posting on here, and i might go on a completely new account when i get accepted by ao3 so.... yeah. anyways, enjoy!

nothing could ever make shiemi moriyama more happy than a garden. no amount of riches, gold, money or power could ever amount to the sensation of feeling the cool grass and soil under her hands and coming around every spring to watch the flowers bloom. ever since she was a little girl, the garden was her place of happiness. the only place where she could be herself, her little magical wonderland. needless to say, she was more than delighted to be able to work as a gardener for the royal elf family. 

it was a warm summer afternoon. the shades of red, orange and yellow in the sky had all melted with each other to form a sunset. the royal garden was at peace. small animals scurried around finding their families and homes to sleep in. the birds had all gone away for the night. but miss shiemi moriyama still had work to do. all of the other gardeners had gone home to whatever families and home they had. shiemi's home was with the rose and violet patches, and right now, they were surrounded with weeds. 

shiemi's once pale hands were strawberry red from how sore they were. mixed with little green juices that the dandelion stalks let out after a good squeeze or two. despite this, the garden offered nothing but a safe and quiet place for her. evening time was especially her favourite. a quiet time where all the loud and noisy workers had left, and she had a small moment to herself. a moment where she could just think, and breathe. but said the moment was interrupted by an emotion an anger-ridden elf prince who went by the name of rin okumura. 

"you realise how late it is... don't you?" the elf prince grumbled. rin okumura was everything you could expect from a troubled boy. he caused nothing but misfits and troublesome situations everywhere he went. he was a lean and slender teenage boy with raven black hair and bluebell coloured eyes. no matter how much the rest of the family scolded or told rin, he could never be bothered to wear proper royal attire. it was nothing but a plain black shirt and dress pants. just like every other elf, he had the little pointed ears as well. 

"of course I do." shiemi replied. "i'm going to be returning home soon anyway." 

"why do you always stay later than the rest?" rin questioned her, as he leaned against the marble pillars of the garden. "the other gardeners look so relieved and happy to go home... you look the exact opposite."

shiemi smiled, looking down at her hands which were placed on her knees. "this garden is almost like my home. it's beautiful, calm, quiet."

rin smiled a toothy grin. "what? you a tree-hugger or something? a hippie that's 'one with nature'?"

shiemi's cheeks went a cherry red. flustered, she covered her face with her hands. "n-no no no!" she denied. "I-it's not l-like that!" 

rin laughed a bit. his usual, up to no good, carefree laugh. "i'm kidding! anyways, would you like to go for a walk with me around the gardens?" 

"a walk? what for?" shiemi stood up. "don't you have your royal duties or whatever to finish?"

the prince scoffed a bit. "those can wait. besides, there are swans in the pond!"

shiemi smiled to herself. she had known rin ever since they were young children. he had always kept up this nature of getting excited over the smallest things. he nearly missed a coronation because he was too busy catching snails in the creek. his father told him off and slapped him across the cheek that day. shiemi had only hidden behind the other members of staff as the king beat his poor, defenseless little son. 

the two teenagers walked along the quiet and marble made garden paths. the calls of owls and night time bugs rang through the air like a soft melody, as the warm and melted colours of the sunset began to fade into a dark, endless black of the night. the stars would make up for said emptiness though. 

"tell me, what's been going on with you?" shiemi suddenly asked, as they stopped at a small bridge that stood above a pond. 

"oh, nothing much really. I've just been going to school, studying, training.... sleeping." rin chuckled. "just the usual. I assume you've been well... working?" 

"mhm..." shiemi replied. she looked down into the water, as the glowing white moon reflected across it's small waves. 

"don't you go home at night? what about your family?" rin asked.

"oh... I have a family. my father died from fever when I was very young. I don't have any other siblings, and my mom never let go of how my father died. so, she did two things." shiemi said, as she stared blankly into the water. "one, she taught me everything she knew about herbalism, medicine, and gardening. two, she never let me go anywhere. I always stayed in my own little garden and room all day. I barely even went to school because of how paranoid my mother was. she finally decided to let me have my independence when I was eight to become an apprentice gardener at your castle..."

"oh.." rin said. "i never really... knew about you. if that makes sense."

shiemi smiled. "no one really does. they don't bother to ask. i'm just that short blonde girl who loves flowers." 

"well... i'd like to ask." rin said.

shiemi felt her heart stop. her cheeks a cherry red and her hands all sweaty and shaky. "e-excuse me... b-but what..?"

rin laughed a bit. "it's cute when you get all flustered like that. anyways. i'd like to ask, what's your favourite colour?" 

"blue." shiemi replied quickly. "i like blue." 

"blue? you seemed more like... a purple or green person." rin said to himself.

"tell me, what's your favourite colour?" she asked, setting her chin in her palm. 

"i like... orange. like, the fruit orange." 

"the fruit orange? are there any more oranges out there?" shiemi chuckled.

"well... you could never know.." rin smiled. 

they both laughed together. shiemi looked at the sky. how long had they been out here together? an hour? it seemed far too long. she had to be home soon.

"rin.. it's been nice with you.. but i need to leave." shiemi smiled. "i'll see you tomorrow!"

"wait... please don't go yet. just stay, for a quick moment. i need to give you something." rin's voice sounded a bit urgent.

"what is it?" shiemi asked, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow. "is something the matter?" 

rin drew his hand around her jawline, his thumb brushing the blonde hair out of her face. he cupped her cheeks with both hands, looking into her sage eyes. "i lied. my favourite colour is actually green."

shiemi already knew what he wanted to do. her heart pounded out of her chest and her cheeks were hot. it felt as if all time around them had taken a pause. as if this was all about them. she closed the space between their lips, locking them with a soft kiss. 

rin closed his eyes as he eased into it. running soft grooves into shiemi's hair with his fingers. everything around them had gone silent, there was no shame or embarrassment from either one of them. the butterflies in shiemi's stomach didn't seem to die down after meeting contact with his lips.

shiemi, in the end, was the one who pulled away first. "rin.. i have to go home. i'll see you another time. tomorrow, even." she said softly, placing her thumb on his bottom lip. 

rin's flustered expression soon morphed into content and smug one. "well then." he took her hand and held it with both of his. "i'll remember that. have a good night, stay safe going home." he left a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

"wait! stay here for a second!" shiemi said, before running off the bridge and into the paths of the gardens. rin waited alone for about five minutes before she came running back. a singular, burgundy red rose in her hands.

she held it in front of the prince. "a very beautiful rose.. for a very beautiful prince." rin hesitantly took the flower into his hands. 

"you do know I might end up killing this thing, right?" rin asked, as he looked over its petals and leaves. 

"just put it in a vase or glass of water for a bit, it'll be perfectly fine until it wilts." shiemi replied. "please, take good care! i'll see you tomorrow!" 

and with that, the gardener had run off from the bridge, and into the dark night, leaving the elf prince with a small burgundy rose. a memoir to remember their time on the bridge. a memoir to remember the taste of her lips on his.


End file.
